


You Do Work In The Office, Obviously.

by Virgin_Princess_Woes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And I may have gotten carried away, Desk Sex, Glad I got a reason to share, It got fluffly at the end, M/M, Wrote this maybe five or six years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Princess_Woes/pseuds/Virgin_Princess_Woes
Summary: Auror Potter and Auror Malfoy have a long overdue 'conversation' in Harry's new office.





	You Do Work In The Office, Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dashing Heroics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373938) by [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan). 



> Ok I've been lost in the world of Sterek and Mystrade for a while now and I recently was clearing out my computer folders and organising when I saw some of my old Drarry and Dramione fics and I immediately craved some Drarry.  
> Then here I was yesterday when I came across a Drarry fic called 'Dashing Heroics' by Lokifan for H/D Erised 2015. And at the beginning, in their notes, they said that they wrote this long fic of Harry as an Auror and Draco as his trainee and Harry never fucked Draco over his desk at all, then they followed by saying that they betrayed all purveyors of teacher/student porn with their failure. I nearly died laughing...  
> And all I could think about was the fact that I have a fic written already about Auror Malfoy fucking Auror Harry on a desk.  
> Also I thought long about whether or not I'd mark it as just inspired by or a sequel because reading it over, I felt as though it could possibly be a 'years later' fic, so Yeah... you can read it as a Sequel of sorts and do say if it doesn't work. ^^  
> And I hope you enjoy.

Harry dragged Draco into his office, his assistant stood up, “Push back all of my meetings, take smessages for all my calls ...and Don’t. Interupt. Me.” Harry said dismissing the amused look on Draco’s face and the flushed face of his assistant, if she wasn’t already aware of what they were up to, she was now. Harry burst into his office, slammed the door behind him placing silencing and locking spells on the office,  
“A bit eager are we Auror Potter?” Draco said a bit breathless because Harry’s hands were already on his crotch. Harry heard his words but he had no time to tease Auror Malfoy today, Draco had been gone for a month and Harry needed him now.  
“No time to delay,” Harry rushed out and planted his mouth firmly onto Draco’s, they kissed heatedly and Harry dragged his mouth to Draco’s neck where he sucked to replace the mark that had faded and licked and bit him over and over cauing Draco to gasp and rock his hips forward. Harry growled and Draco sensing what he wanted, moaned and with a flick of his wand, everything on Harry’s desk flew and hit the wall. Harry attempted to give a small sound of protest but it got lost as Draco vanished his clothes, pushed him to lie on his desk and took Harry into his mouth, Harry squirmed and gasped, fingers clenching in Draco’s hair. The whine of protest barely left his throat as Draco released his cock and whispered the lubrication spell, because two of Draco’s fingers were already inside Harry pulling a gasp out instead. Harry bucked into Draco’s fingers and for the sake of Salazar, Draco almost came right then.

He quickly freed his cock and pulled Harry’s hips to the edge of his desk and eased his cock inside, knowing that was driving Harry mental.  
“Please Draco, Oh God! Please!” Harry begged and Draco knew he wasn’t going to last, he climbed up on the desk sparing a brief thought for the argument he had with Harry to get a huge desk and then fucking him into the old one till a leg broke and he had to replace it (with Draco in mind of course) and the thought of fucking Harry brought his eyes to Harry’s glazed ones, Harry loved it when Draco fucked him with his Auror robes on, just his cock free and firmly planted deep inside Harry. Draco pulled nearly out then slammed back in, Harry arched off the desk and into Draco, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, pulling him even deeper. He gripped two fistfuls of Draco’s robe, pushing up to meet every thrust, Draco’s fingers digging into Harrys hips and Harry knew he’d have bruises later, the thought sent a thrill through Harry and gasping he gripped Draco’s robe tighter groaning out words to make Draco go harder, faster, and ‘God Yes! right there!’ Harry felt himself reaching his peak. Draco bit down on Harry’s shoulder and Harry felt himself being filled with Draco’s come and he clenched inpossibly tight around him as his own orgasm made him see white as his come stained Draco’s once pristine Auror robes. 

They moved together slowly riding the wave of orgasm that took them,Draco licking the spot he had bitten on Harry’s neck, Harry shivered. For Draco, it was hard to believe that Harry wanted him the first place and thought that once the saviour had gotten what he wanted, he would leave like the others, but the prat stayed, and annoyed him, hell the idiot tried to woo him all for just one date, which was a disaster if he knew what the word meant. But Harry had come back, again and again and Draco had fallen hard, but it still didn’t stop him from being... afraid... yes that was what he felt whenever he thought of losing Harry.

He leaned back and looked at Harry, eyes closed, lips parted, face flushed and Draco’s cock still buried inside him, and he knew he couldn’t bear to lose Harry, he slowly pulled out. His Harry. The one who trusted him fully, who meant more than the world to him, Harry’s eyes opened and his heart leaped to his throat as he saw Draco’s look. He had realised a long time ago that he had feelings... strong feelings for the blond, but seeing all of those feelings he was afraid to name in those storm grey eyes, Harry’s breath caught.  
“Draco?” he whispered and Draco leaned in and took his lips in a slow kiss.  
“I love you Harry,” he whisperedagainst Harry’s lips, “I’ll never leave you,” he added nuzzling Harry’s cheek and Harry’s heart was trying to get out of his chest.  
“I..I love you too,” he said just as softly and gasped as Draco’s lips were on his again. They kissed and kissed and Harry felt like he was floating, then he felt something wet on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw that it was tears, Draco’s tears, he held Draco’s face in his hands as he pressed his lips over Draco’s face kissing away every tear.  
“I swear to whatever God you believe in, if you tell anyone about this, I will murder you,” he said and Harry laughed, planting a kiss on Draco’s nose.  
“The crying part is our secret, but I’m telling everyone you love me too,” Harry said as Draco playfully swatted at him.

They both laughed and kissed basking in the new development of their relationship, then Draco pinched Harry’s nipple, causing him to gasp,  
“God Draco!” Harry said and Draco smirked, reaching down to slide three fingers back into Harry. As Harry writhed under him, Draco kissed his throat and sighed, it was an amazing feeling, knowing Harry loved him and as he spilled himself inside his lover for the second time today, then slide down to suck him off, he knew he would do everything in his power to stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Me yesterday - *Reads Lokifan's notes* Don't I have a fic about that?? *Scrambles through house looking for old notebooks because I know I wrote it somewhere, then literally FIVE HOURS LATER I find it, read through it and decided to post*  
> But wait..... I should read 'Dashing Heorics' first. *Proceed to that night, my brain being melted by the sheer awesomeness that was the fic, then severe internal debate before posting*
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos as you like ^^


End file.
